


Options

by SpongeyFrogBreath



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeyFrogBreath/pseuds/SpongeyFrogBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that doesn't end happily. One shot.</p><p>Additional warning for language, mentions of violence and slight mentions of M/M. (Like seriously, it's hardly even noticeable -_- ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm...so, this is my first Fanfic on here and is by far, my least favourite since it was hard to write ;-; (It's not my usual style but I just wanted to get it out here.) So, yeah, I own nothing but the two OC's, Cobi and Ryaku, and the plot behind this. Kuroha belongs to Jin. Hope you enjoy it :3

 

"Ugh...it's too warm for this!" Cobi complained as he slumped down on a bench in the middle of the city centre. "I'm not moving one more inch." He stated, closing his eyes as his head tipped backwards, the sweat still clinging to his forehead. He breathed out deeply, regaining a normal breathing pattern from his earlier panting.

"Well, that's up to you. As for me, I'm not getting caught by those bastards!" Ryaku replied haughtily as he stood in front of Cobi, with his side facing him. He bent over and held onto his bare knees that were scraped and grazed, panting still.

"Whatever." Cobi drawled, sighing lazily. With a groan of frustration and rolling his eyes, Ryaku took off sprinting again, disappearing around the corner of a building. Cobi smiled and peacefully drifted off to sleep as he listened to the birds chirp in the sky somewhere above and the people around him continued to talk in a soft chatter as they walked on by.

 

***Sometime Later***

 

Cobi sighed softly before he reached up and lazily rubbed his eyes as he opened them, looking around. He found that he was still sitting on the bench that he had initially fallen asleep on and frowned, realising that all the people were gone and the birds had quietened since it was almost evening time.

"Huh...where did everyone go?" He wondered out loud, looking off in the direction that Ryaku had ran off in sometime earlier.

"They went home." A voice beside him said, startling him as he screeched and turned around, clutching at his heart as he stared at the source of the voice with wide eyes. Beside him, sat a boy probably just a year older than he himself was, with black hair that grew down to his ears and was tied back into a ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were yellow and cat-like which unnerved Cobi a little bit. Around his neck, he wore a black scarf-like collar that was decorated with two yellow arrows, pointing downwards. On both sides of his head there were black headphones with yellow ear cups and two black stripes thereon. On the right side of his face there were two yellow circles above his cheek which were connected through thin lines. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt that he wore over another longer black one and black flap trousers. The black shirt on top had a deep, round neckline and two rounded cuts at both sides, over his waist. The black bibs of his flap trousers were hanging loosely instead of being on his shoulders. On the legs of his trousers there were downwards pointing yellow arrows on both sides. The ends of his trousers were tucked into black boots that both had yellow arrows on each side as well. From his sleeves, there were black hands hanging down. And not only that, he was pointing a gun straight at Cobi's head whilst grinning sadistically.

"Oh...I see." Cobi replied, not quite sure what was really happening right now other than he had a gun to his head and could probably die if he wasn't careful. "So uhm...what's your name?" He asked, trying to be nice as the dark haired male smiled more, his grinning verging on creepy.

"Kuroha...and you're Cobi." Kuroha stated and Cobi smiled, nodding, momentarily forgetting about the gun that was so close to his head.

"Well that sure does make it easier for me that you know my name." He stated, looking up into Kuroha's manic looking eyes. "So what are you looking for then?" Cobi asked, a bit too curious for his own wellbeing but Kuroha seemed to be humouring him enough for now.

"I was looking for you." Kuroha replied as if what he said was normal and Cobi started to get a dangerous warning in his gut.

"Me? Why were you looking for me?" Cobi asked, his voice calm despite the fear that was starting to sink in.

"You want to be normal...right?" Kuroha asked and Cobi seemed a little taken aback, sure he wanted to be normal...but not enough that he would trust a stranger, if that was what this guy was offering.

"Uh...sure, I guess..." He replied, looking at Kuroha confused as the latter just grinned more, standing up and putting his gun away, much to Cobi's relief. It was then that Cobi realised that the sky was no longer pink but in fact, a soft dark blue with a few stars dotting around. Not only that but the street lights were flickering orange as they started to turn on. He flinched when a pale hand appeared just under his line of vision causing him to look down for a moment before looking up and studying Kuroha's face.

"I have something to show you." Kuroha stated, almost childishly as Cobi sighed and took his hand, standing up against his better judgement.

"Why do I get a feeling that this may be the _last_ thing I see?" Cobi asked in a dull manner as Kuroha giggled insanely and stalked in front of him, still keeping a firm grip on Cobi's wrist to prevent him from running. Not that it would do Cobi any good, he wasn't fast enough to outrun people like Kuroha. "Anyway...what is it?" He asked after a moment of silence, not content to just wait and see the surprise.

"It's a surprise...a little welcome gift should you use to team up with me." Kuroha stated over his shoulder and Cobi frowned, confused.

"Team up with you? As in, become a member of your gang or something?" He asked and felt Kuroha glance at him for a moment.

"I forgot you were part of a street gang around here...it's sort of like that but more exciting. And it's just us two." Kuroha replied, sounding more normal than he did earlier before he grinned and turned his head back around, leaving Cobi to wonder about the boy's sanity.

"I see...so you're just assuming that I'm going to help you?" Cobi asked, looking around at the alleyway that they were now walking through. If he managed to get free and run...he'd never find his way through all these alleyways and turns, he'd get lost easily and probably found.

"No. After this, I know you'll help me." Kuroha stated firmly as if he already knew the outcome, that little smirk on his face said so as well.

"Huh...you're pretty certain about that." Cobi remarked as they turned a corner into a deserted dead end, a figure huddled on the ground in a sitting position. From where Cobi was standing, he could see that their legs and arms had been bound and something had been tied around their mouth...a gag probably. "Kuroha...what's this?" Cobi asked, nervousness creeping into his voice as Kuroha grinned and skipped childishly over to the figure, gripping some of their hair and tugging the person's head up so that Cobi's eyes met with a familiar pair of blue ones.

"Oh, just a present a present for my new toy." Kuroha childishly sang, leaning close to Ryaku's face as a few tears slipped from the other boy's eyes, his locked on Cobi with a pleading look. "Hmm...don't you think he looks so helpless?" Kuroha asked as he pulled out his gun and traced the edge of Ryaku's chin with the cold metal, Cobi's eyes widening as well.

"Well yeah...he's bound and gagged! Why the hell would you think I'd work with you after this?!" Cobi yelled, his eyes boring into Kuroha's skull who didn't even seem to feel it because he grinned and waltzed back over to Cobi, slinging an arm around his shoulder and humming for a moment as they both looked over to Ryaku who was looking between them, shock and betrayal running through his eyes.

"Hmm...because, it's your life or his." Kuroha stated and spun away as Cobi stared at him in horror, stepping back against the wall of the alleyway behind him.

"M-my life...or h-his?" Cobi stammered, fear coursing through his veins as he weighed out the options that he had to work with here...either way, one of them was gonna die. Kuroha sighed and stared at Cobi dully for a moment before he turned to Ryaku who looked beyond petrified.

"I did say that, didn't I?" He asked Ryaku with that dull mocking tone as Ryaku squeaked in terror and frantically nodded his head. "Tch. Pathetic." Kuroha stated as he turned around and slipped over beside Cobi again, who tensed up and backed into the wall more. Kuroha's sinister smirk reappeared as he grabbed Cobi's wrist again and dragged him to in front of Ryaku who stared at him, wordlessly pleading him to help. "Let me put this into perspective for you," Kuroha said as he waltzed around Cobi who just watched him, fighting his emotions to keep a level head. He didn't even flinch when Kuroha turned the gun towards him and lifted up his right hand, placing the gun in his grip and aiming it at Ryaku's head as the other boy started shaking and crying, making strangled sobbing sounds. "It's his life... _for_ yours. You want to live, shoot him. If you don't...well that's another matter." Kuroha continued, lifting his hands up in a shrugging motion before he turned and walked to the mouth of the alleyway, his back turned to them. "I'll give you five to make your mind up." He drawled over his shoulder in a disinterested way.

"I-"

"One."

"I can't though..." Cobi stammered, his eyes widening in horror as he stared at his childhood friend, helplessly.

"Two." Cobi glanced over his shoulder to see Kuroha had his back to them, his arms crossed over his chest and his legs spread apart.

"Why do you expect me to do this?" Cobi asked, tears welling up in his eyes as he felt that crushing weight in his heart.

"Three." Kuroha continued as he spun around, a smirk plastered on his face as he stared Cobi down. Feeling uneasy, Cobi turned his head away and looked straight at Ryaku who just nodded at him, fear and determination in his eyes.

"Ryaku, no! I can't do that to you!" Cobi cried, horrified as he head footsteps behind him, nearing them.

"Four." Ryaku nodded again, a tear slipping down his left cheek, his eyes begging Cobi just to pull the trigger.

"I can't! No! I won't! I'm not going to murder my best friend! You've got this all wrong Kuroha, I won't team up with you!" Cobi shouted as a hand touched his left shoulder, the other pale bony hand curling around his own that was holding the gun, the pressure starting to press his finger down on the trigger as his eyes widened in horror.

"Five." _BANG._ Cobi jumped, immediately closing his eyes as a gunshot rang out, echoing through the alleyway. He opened his eyes a second later to see his best friend, slumped over on the ground, a hole through the back of his head and blood covering the wall behind him. With a strangled cry, Cobi made to run over towards him but was roughly thrown back against a wall, his eyes staring deep into manic yellow orbs.

"So, you decided to go against me huh?" Kuroha asked, his voice no longer childishly playful but dark and dangerous causing Cobi to whimper and grip the wall behind him. "Oh...no words now? No brave show for Kuroha now that you're scared huh? Tch. Pathetic." He snarled, his left hand pinning Cobi back by the collar of his t-shirt, restricting his windpipe as he clawed at the hand, desperate to breathe. "What's wrong? You look a little breathless." Kuroha sneered as Cobi whimpered again, struggling against the vice-like grip that this monster had on him.

"J-just let m-me go..." He managed to squeak out, his cheeks turning red from the lack of air as Kuroha grinned, sadistically.

"No. You _were_ my toy but now I'm bored of you." Kuroha stated and Cobi was well aware of the past tense used in 'were'.

"W-were?" He gasped out, his eyes starting to bulge as Kuroha's grip tightened to the point that it was beyond painful. He sniggered and cocked his head to the side as he placed the nozzle of the gun against Cobi's temple, cocking it as the younger boy whimpered and flinched, shaking badly.

"You're so beautiful when you're scared. Shame you were too stubborn to listen to me." Kuroha continued to tease as Cobi felt like just slipping unconscious and letting it all be over with.

"W-why c-can't you-" Whatever Cobi was going to say was lost as he gasped out in pain, his ribs throbbing from Kuroha slamming his fist with the gun into them, causing Cobi to shut up immediately.

"Listen here, pathetic excuse for a human. I'm going to give you a choice. Since this was the first time, I'll let you away with being an idiot but I'll have to punish you." Kuroha stated, his yellow eyes darkening as he leaned closer to Cobi who whimpered again, fighting his urge to just kick him and run. He was too weak for that anyway.

"W-what's my other option?" Cobi managed to ask, his voice a few octaves higher than it should have been which must have greatly amused Kuroha because he smirked and sniggered evilly.

"I kill you." He stated as if it was obvious and Cobi felt helpless again. No matter what he did, it was going to be painful but if Kuroha killed him...maybe it would only hurt for a little bit?

"Those are k-kinda shit options." Cobi choked out, his lips starting to turn blue as Kuroha smirked and released him, causing the latter to gasp and clutch at his neck, breathing deeply as he regained a normal colour.

"Shit options for a shit human. You brought this on yourself." Kuroha stated as he studied his gun intently, that creepy grin still plastered across his face. Cobi sighed and rubbed at his neck, feeling like his world was falling apart.

"I'll take the first option." He replied, instantly regretting what he said because he knew it would involve a lot of pain...right?

"Smart move." Kuroha stated as he spun around, his grin widening as Cobi's eyes widened in realisation and horror-

 

**BANG.**

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible person and I'm sorry for that. T.T I don't even know why I wrote this...but it's happened and there's no going back from it ;-; I'm sorry if Kuroha seems a little OOC but anyway, thanks for reading! Be sure to tell me what you think? :3


End file.
